Mr Perfect is not that Perfect1st day of 2nd yr!
by sugarcanecaballo
Summary: It's just a mixture of Rosario Vampire and Kaichou wa maid sama :   hope ya guys like it


Mr. Perfect is not so Perfect- 1st day of second year

Hey I'm Bridgette the only commoner in Cartex Academy. A very rich school which is only very some, lucky commoners, like me, can attend. I worked hard for the scholarship Cartex Academy gave me, it was a very big opportunity to change my hard and low status in life. You see when I was 9 my father left us a 5 million debt. Since then my mother, me and my younger sister was working really hard to pay off that debt. Not so long ago my mother died, but we paid off 3 million of that debt, so there was 2 million left. Ever since my mom died it became really hard to pay off the debt and buying our basic needs as well. Not until someone offered me to go to Cartex Academy, it was Michelle. Michelle is the only daughter of one of the biggest producers of USA. She said it could help me since it had allowance, that's if I would pass the test they would give me...so i studied real hard, I dint care if I pressured myself or anything. It became a little easier when I became a scholar in Cartex Academy. Until now, I am trying to do my best to be the best scholar in the history of scholars in this world. Me and Michelle became older as years passed, now that were 16 we are doing our best to have the best high school in our lives.

The first day of Bridgette's second year has finally arrived, as she entered the gate Michelle goes behind her back and hugs her very tightly while saying 'good morning ' and ' I missed you so much' , when Bridgette feels that she's been choked accidentally she screams out immediately " " Michelleeee! -.- I'm ge-getting choked!..." . As soon as Michelle heard her she immediately Stopped to hug her and said sadly and disappointedly " Sorry.. I just really missed you….that's all " . Bridgette saw her face and replied " F-fine…Go- good mo-morning to you too" she said girly. Michelle was super happy to know that her friend also had a girly side. (You see Bridgette was too busy working and all, so she hasn't had anytime to be a normal teenager wherein she would go to parties, buy cute clothes, flirt with boys etc.) "I knew you had a girly side! and people said you were a tomboy" Michelle said excitedly , Bridgette was a bit hurt and replied " Who are this people? Huh? " she said with a hint of disappointment and curiousness, " I think I should make a list..hehe" Michelle being worried. They then proceeded to the Bulletin Board in where they would look for their new classes. " Yey! 3 were classmates again!" Michelle saying it while jumping with joy. They then immediately had the intention to go to their classrooms and meet up with their new classmates, but something got into their way, "A BIG CROWD! " Bridgette shouted with a scary voice, which caught everyone's attention. Everyone got afraid since Bridgette arrived. "Oh no!.. Bridgette's here she's the scariest" whispered one of her fellow schoolmates. "WHAT?" Bridgette shouted angrily, her classmates got more scared then. Michelle got worried and since the crowd got larger she knew she had to do something since she's the SCP (Student Council President)" Okay! I'm the SCP here and I demand an explanation why is there a crowd in our school hallway! "She screamed furiously. So then everybody granted Michelle's wish, they moved aside, leaving one guy in the middle. "What the hell! This entire crowd for one guy? "Bridgette yelled. All the girls then screaming like fans " He's just so cute! " and boys replied furiously " We'll kill that girl stealing bastard!" , it started to get disordered again. Michelle ordered peace and order and she asked who the guy they were fighting for was, she asked him to come towards her. "Who are you? " Michelle asked politely, " And why the hell are you causing this stupid crowd! " added Bridgette with a voice of scaring him. The boy walked towards Michelle so confidently as if there was nothing going on, he's face was so calm, walked straightly without hesitation. "Doesn't he know he's in trouble? Is he crazy or something?" asked Bridgette confusedly. "Now, please answer me… who are you?" Michelle asked once again. "I am-

TO BE CONTINUED  
>by: sugarcanecaballo<p> 


End file.
